Harry's Return
by Synyster Productions
Summary: Harry Returns to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry


**Harry's Long Awaited Return**

_A Fan Fic Written By Synyster Production_

**Disclaimer: These fictional characters are from the Harry Potter world written and created by J.K. Rowling and I do not claim them to be mine. **

* * *

The night sky was pitch-black as Harry wandered down Grimmauld Place his wand stuck in his pocket, he decide he was going to go to the leaky cauldron in London so he walked back to Sirius' house and packed his trunk and got hedwig and put her in her cage and walked out the door took his wand out of his pocket and flung his arm out and then put his wand back in his pocket as The Knight Bus pulled up right in front of him and Stan Shunspike the conductor welcomed him onboard The Knight Bus, "that will be eleven sickles, 'arry you know that it." "Oh yeah" said Harry "here you go", "thank you, here is your ticket" said Stan "thank you Stan" replied Harry "were are you 'eaded 'arry" asked Stan, the leaky cauldron I have ministry business to do with Tom" "oh ok, we will be off then" said Stan tapping his nose, Harry was thinking to himself, if Tom had any information about the death eaters in around London, all of sudden a voice breaks his train of thought.

"Harry, Oh my goodness it is you, how have you been, it has been a while are still working at the ministry of magic" Harry looked towards where the voice had come from it was Hermione one of his best friends from Hogwarts, and one of the DA group in their fifth year at Hogwarts they had fought the death eaters in the ministry of magic, who was now a defence against the arts teacher and head of Gryffindor house at Hogwarts as well as a member like Harry of the Order Of The Phoenix "Hi Hermione I've been good, and yes I am still working at the ministry I am an auror now" Harry replied "that is really cool" said Hermione "so where are you headed for Hermione" asked Harry "Diagon Alley, you" replied Hermione "the leaky cauldron first, then Diagon alley have to pick a few things up from Olivander's Wand shop, as well as , as well as some new robes from Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions, As well as some equipment from Flourish & Blotts, and then I will head out to Hogwarts to check up on things and to make a stop at Hogsmeade."

The bus pulled up out the front of the leaky cauldron, Hermione and Harry got off the bus said their farewell to Stan and Ernie and walked in the door of the leaky cauldron they were welcomed by Tom and he showed them to their rooms which were right beside each other, "thank you Tom" replied Harry and Hermione they went into their rooms, and Harry went and knocked on Hermione's door and Harry asked her "do want have dinner with me, Hermione" "yes I will Harry, I will meet you at the entrance to the leaky cauldron at six o'clock." "Harry went and spoke to Tom and with him he took a self writing quill and a roll of parchment, "so Tom what information do you have for the ministry on the death eaters activity in and around London" "oh yes Harry I have it all written and ready for you here you go, be sure to disenchant it before you read it." "Thanks Tom, I will", then Harry went out the back of the pub and went to the back wall near the dustbins and counted three up, two across and tapped the brick three times and stood back and he waited for the archway to form before entering Diagon Alley, he walked in and walked over to Gringotts wizarding bank he went to his vault with griphook and took out one hundred and fifty Galleons and fifty-five Sickles and eight Knuts, he then went to Olivander's wand shop to buy a much needed wand treatment kit and then went to Madam Malkin's and got his new robes, bought some herbs and ingredients for potions from Flourish & Blotts, and then went back to the entrance of Diagon alley to meet Hermione for dinner.

Hermione was waiting for Harry to arrive so he sent his parcels away by using his magic the gear he had purchased went straight to his room, he then went to Hermione who was waiting for him at the entrance to Diagon alley then went into the leaky cauldron for dinner, they spoke about Hogwarts and that how Dumbledore was running the ministry and how McGonagall was doing as principal of Hogwarts, It was then Harry remember the news he had received while in Diagon alley, "Hermione, while I was in Diagon alley I received and owl with a message from Dumbledore" "what did it say" Hermione said anxiously "well do you remember that position that Umbridge woman held during our fifth year" "yes I do Harry she left that scar on your left hand", "well Dumbledore wants me to go back to Hogwarts in that role he has cleared it with McGonagall and everything" "Harry that is wonderful news are you looking forward to joining us tomorrow on the Hogwarts express" " I am, Hermione".

Harry walked up to his room after having a wonderful meal with his best friend, he walked into his room and unwrapped the packages and packed them away in his trunk, he then went and knocked on Hermione's door to find out how she was getting to kings cross station and to ask if he could give a lift with her and he then went to bed. There was a knock on his door which was Harry's wakeup call he woke up got in the shower, then went downstairs for breakfast he was meet there by Hermione who greeted him a good morning, and thanked him for a wonderful night last night as she had not had one since Ron had died tragically over in Egypt where he was a curse breaker for Gringotts wizarding bank, and to Harry's surprise he did not even now that two of his best friends had been seeing each other was amazing but he knew that they had like each other it had been obvious from the second year of Hogwarts after her petrification from the basilisk; "well that is ok Hermione I am sure we will have more times like this now we must hurry if we are to get to kings cross station before the train leaves" "yes you are right, lets get going" they walk outside and there are two ministry cars waiting for them, they got inside one of the cars and headed off for the station they arrived at kings cross station at quarter to eleven and they walked onto platform nine and three quarters, for Harry it felt good to be back on the Hogwarts express, they found themselves a carriage and sat down, Harry said to Hermione "it is going to be good to see how Gryffindor has gotten since you, Ron and I left." "You will be surprised how it has changed, I also forgot to mention that madam hooch left the school and they were looking for a replacement, I said that I would try to find one and I think I found the replacement" "you do, who is it" Harry replied "it is you, you ninny" said Hermione with a smile.

When they arrived at Hogwarts when disembarked from the train Harry was happy to see Hagrid was still the keeper of the keys as well as the teacher of care of magical creatures and the escort of the first year, it was music to Harry's ear to hear Hagrid say "firs' years this way" and it was then Hagrid saw Harry and Hermione, motioned them forward and Hagrid said to Harry "what are you doin' ere Harry" "I am the high inquisitor and teacher of Quidditch, so that is why I am here at Hogwarts" "well done 'Arry and welcome back Hermione" Hagrid replied with a tone of happiness in his voice "thank you Hagrid Harry and I must be off we must get to the castle before the first years arrive, so see you at the feast Hagrid" "right off you go" Harry and Hermione hopped into a carriage and set off for the castle. When they arrived Professor McGonagall greeted them and asked to speak to Harry "I'll wait here for you Harry" "ok Hermione" Harry replied as he and McGonagall walked off to talk about Harry being at Hogwarts and how he would carry out his ministry business at the school. Harry and professor McGonagall went to the sorting and joined the other staff at the staff table.

Harry was shocked to see that his old potions masters Severus Snape was still teaching at Hogwarts, Harry was pleased to see Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington otherwise known as nearly headless nick, "hello Sir Nicholas, how have you been" "welcome back, Harry potter" replied Sir Nick, Harry was happy to be sitting at the staff table it is really an experience he has wanted to do that for a long time, the first years had been sorted Hermione sat next to Harry and they had a chat before Professor McGonagall stood up to the head mistress' stand and welcomed them those who had come back and to those that are new to the school, then they walked up to the Gryffindor tower and Hermione and Harry went to their rooms as it turned out Harry also had another role to fulfill which he did not mind doing which was that he along with Hermione were the head of Gryffindor house.

Harry walked up to the boys dormitory to room that had been there since he had been there but was locked and charmed even the spell of 'Alohomora' could open it but Harry unlocked the door and spoke the words of "Alohomora" and discharmed the door and walked in it was clean and tidy and Harry thought it was like the room of requirement as it contain a lot of equipment for detecting dark magic, Harry walked to the desk and opened the drawer mutter the words "accio marauder's map" and the drawer popped open and map flew out of the drawer and came to Harry he looked at the map and was looking to see for a specific person would show on his map and to his surprise he found the one thing he was looking for the mark of Draco Malfoy his arch enemy for so many years and so he was looking forward to seeing him as it had been so long since they last met and he thought he would start the dueling club up again so that he and Malfoy could duel like they did back during the school days.

To Be Continued...


End file.
